


Don't Call Me At All

by blakesparkles



Series: Lonely, But Not When You Hold Me [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anti doesn't know how to deal with his feelings, Anxiety, Betrayal, Blowjobs, Crying, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jack is worried, M/M, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sexual Content, Vulnerability, When are they gonna learn to just trust each other, always that okay, emotionally constipated, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles
Summary: The creature’s name is on the tip of his tongue but he saves it for later.





	Don't Call Me At All

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about these two and honestly, I'll probably be doing some one-shots here and there in the future. Hope you guys enjoy this! Also, shoutout to my [friend](http://plutonic-5.tumblr.com/%0A) for discussing headcanons with me and screaming.  
> ♥

Jack moans.

 

His grip tightens on Anti’s hair, feeling the creature bobbing his head up and down. Jack’s mouth is ajar, eyes closed and knitted eyebrows that scream pleasure. He gasps when Anti’s split tongue presses down on his shaft and the being hums, sucking him off. The Irishman can feel cum leaking down his asshole from when the creature fucked him raw a few seconds ago, and Jack’s chest hurts from breathing too hard. He can’t stop moaning and whining, red from head to toes. Anti inserts a finger up his entrance and the green-haired man swears out loud, thrusting into the being’s mouth while his sensitive asshole is abused some more.

 

He comes with a scream, body spasming in the bed while Anti swallows him down. Jack gets dizzy and his limbs go slack, heart beating like a drum. The creature crawls up to him in a trail of kisses and bites that leaves light shocks on Jack’s skin, making him shiver. He tastes himself in Anti’s mouth when they kiss, hairs on the back of his neck raising. The Irishman sighs, sucking on the man’s bottom lip and his hands caresses Anti’s back. The man with a darker shade of green hair breaks the kiss just enough to look at him, wet lips still brushing. The human stares into his black eyes, that threaten to devour him whole.

 

“I thought we were supposed to be quiet,” Anti murmurs and Jack huffs. “I like when you do that, though. I like when you beg, when you scream...”

 

The Irishman blushes, hearing the static voice and chewing his lips. Anti presses his thumb over Jack’s bottom lip, tracing his mouth, and the human leans forward to kiss him again. Anti’s eyes turn back to blue and the Irishman holds back a sigh, thinking that they look more alike now. The thought about all of this being sick and fucked up hovers over his mind again and it takes a lot of effort for Jack not to let it consume him alive. Anti must sense the shift in the air because he leaves the bed, picking up his clothes from the floor.

 

“Anti...” Jack tries to speak, but the being just waves a hand to shut him up.

 

The creature glitches after dressing up, disappearing into thin air. The human pulls his elbows up to sit in bed, sighing and looking down at his body. There’s dry cum on his skin and red marks all over his chest. Bruises and hickeys on his inner thigh. Jack knows he must have more of them on his neck. Anti wants to paint him like a white canvas and the human just lets him. The Irishman drags a hand to his messy hair due to the creature’s electric shocks and he tries to put himself together.

 

After taking a long shower, Jack leaves his bedroom to grab something to eat. Chase is leaning against the counter, biting on his toast, and he sends the green-haired man a look that speaks volumes. The Irishman holds back a groan when Chase wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“Next time I get some with Henrik, I’ll not hold back and we’ll see who’s being louder,” he mumbles.

 

“God, no. Don’t tell Anti _any_ of that, I don’t want him to start a fucking competition…”

 

Jack grimaces at his poorly choice of words and Chase snorts despite still having a worried look on his face, which the green-haired man ignores it. When he opens the fridge, he scratches his belly softly and hums. Jack’s not in the mood to actually _make_ something but he grabs a bottle of orange juice so he can trick his own body, pouring some of the drink for himself. The Irishman walks into the living room and quietly sits on the couch to turn the TV on. Although, he ends up not paying attention to what’s on the screen and the sounds are muffled to his ears.

 

He can still feel the ghostly touch of Anti, and it bothers Jack that he can’t hear the static from the man in the house. The Irishman’s heart is tangled around so many emotions, beginning to feel too much. He rests his head on the cushion and closes his eyes, replaying his times with the creature. Jack remembers how Anti’s fingers will trace every inch of his skin, how he’ll brush his lips on the Irishman’s collarbone and mumble words that never quite reach the human’s ears, no matter how much he asks for it. He remembers the way Anti looked at him moments ago, eyes saying more than words.

 

There.

 

Jack lets out a shaky breath when he feels his heart swell with these thoughts, opening his eyes and getting up. He walks into his bedroom and the smell of sex hits him, the sight of tousled sheets tells stories of warm nights and muffled moans. The creature’s name is on the tip of his tongue but he saves it for later. Instead, Jack sighs and changes the bed sheets for clean ones before distracting himself on the computer.

 

Anti comes back without Jack calling for him in the middle of the night. The creature shakes the human awake and his eyes are darker than before. Jack murmurs at him, asking what’s wrong and if something happened. Anti doesn’t answer him, just glares and scans his body up and down until the Irishman understands what he wants. Part of the green-haired man wants to press the matter and make the being speak what’s on his mind, but he just nods and lets Anti turn him around so he’s lying flat on his stomach.

 

Jack can hear the nightstand drawer being open and he swallows in anticipation, knowing that the creature is lubing up his fingers. He gasps when Anti pushes his sweatpants down just enough to find what he’s looking for, and the cold air of the room makes Jack shiver. He lets out puffs of air when Anti’s finger starts stretching him up, curving inside him to rub on his prostate. Jack turns his head to look at the man above him but Anti hisses and holds him by the neck, burying the human’s face on the pillow.

 

The Irishman moans when Anti inserts another finger, fucking Jack with them. The darkness of the room tells him to be quiet, but the creature is being rough and the friction between his erection and the sheets is overwhelming. Jack ruts against the bed, wanting more of Anti and whispering that this is enough. When the being makes no move to change, Jack whines, realizing that Anti will make him come just by that. The human raises his head to breathe, gasping and grabbing onto the sheets while he’s being fingered.

 

There are no sounds but the static coming from Anti and it’s somehow unsettling how quiet he’s being right now. Jack can’t look at him at all because of the tight hold around his neck and he drools, cock twitching and leaking precum. The Irishman’s toes curl and the head of his cock is pulsing, swollen and red. Anti buries his fingers deeper and presses them over Jack’s prostate, making the human choke on his saliva and come. He pulses hard onto the sheets and his asshole clenches around Anti’s fingers while convulsing below him.

 

When the being removes his fingers, Jack shudders and he feels completely spent. The hand around his neck loosens and he finally turns his face to call for Anti, only to see that the creature vanished without a single word. Jack knits his eyebrows, breathing hard and trying to understand what the fuck just happened. The Irishman swears and plants his face back onto the pillow.

 

It doesn’t surprise him that Anti is still missing on the next day. However, it only worries the human more and all he can do is wait. Jack’s days are painfully slow and it becomes a small torture the longer Anti is away. The house is too quiet, no rumble hovering around or growls of anger. Even Marvin asks him if everything is alright when another day passes. Jack doesn’t know how to answer that.

 

A notification sound calls his attention back to reality and. for a second, he thinks it’s Anti sneaking into his computer again, but the name that he sees does not belong to the creature at all. Mark’s message is simple and friendly, asking how Jack is doing and that they should meet sometime since he’s in town. The American hasn’t crossed his mind for a long time now so he knits his eyebrows, thinking about it. Jack rubs the back of his neck, remembering the creature’s hold there and he bites the inside of his cheeks.

 

He replies before changing his mind, telling himself that he might need the change of scenario for once in his life. They end up agreeing to meet tomorrow for dinner in a nice restaurant and the green-haired man spends the rest of the day chuckling between messages, forgetting the lack of static in the room.

  


***

  


“So, how are things?”

 

Jack looks up from the menu to see Mark smiling at him. The brunet is as beautiful as always, crooked smile and dimples on his face. Curly hair above his forehead and half-moon eyes that easily show affection. The green-haired man returns the gesture but with a small and quick grin, thinking of what to say. Leaving today was nothing but a hassle. Chase and Marvin insisted on knowing everything about Mark and calling this a _date_. Jack had to call Henrik to make them stop and the Irishman explained that he just wanted to talk to someone that wasn’t… well, _him_. In a way. Sort of.

 

“Things are fine,” he says. “Life’s been pretty quiet… You know, the usual.”

 

“Are the egos okay too? You hanging in there?”

 

Jack uses all his willpower not to tear the menu apart with his tight hold and he lets out an anxious chuckle, saying that they are doing alright as well. Mark starts talking about his and how all of them finally managed to have their private places. The Irishman really doesn’t know how the man deals with that, Jack would be even more stressed to have those versions wandering everywhere. The green-haired man nods for most parts and he’s thankful that the subject drops when the waiter comes to take their orders.

 

There’s a thought in the back of his mind that he could try something with Mark. It wouldn’t be the first time, for sure. They certainly had their fair share of getting drunk and making out. Well, mostly _Jack_ getting drunk. However, they never quite talked about it and it never went further than that. It was just something that would happen occasionally and that was it. The green-haired man bites the inside of his cheeks, thinking that it could make things clearer to him. Especially because he trusts Mark. It wouldn’t be a random person like before. No attachments. No feelings to be hurt. Simple.

 

Something that doesn’t happen with Anti.

 

Mark brings him back to the conversation and he finds himself laughing, sipping wine from his glass and biting down on his food. Jack rests his feet against Mark’s on purpose, wanting to have some contact, and there are stolen glances between them. The Irishman leans forward and tilts his head to the left, smiling when the brunet’s gaze flickers to his exposed neck. The dinner is great and actually talking to someone that doesn’t have his face is even better.

 

The thought of Anti not liking this keeps haunting him, though. The way he reacted to a stranger touching him was madding enough and Jack swallows, feeling a thin line of anxiety dropping down in his stomach. The closer they get to the end of the night, the more anxious he feels and the more he regrets for sending hints. Mark is starting to be less subtle and the Irishman is surprised to hear the man say that they need to get out of this place. Even more when the brunet touches his waist on the way out. It makes the green-haired man frown, hands not quite welcome on his skin.

 

Jack stops in front of the restaurant, the street lights casting a glow above them in the middle of the night, and he turns to look straight at Mark. The American grins and before Jack can speak, the man leans forward to kiss him. The green-haired man knits his eyebrows but accepts the kiss nonetheless. Somehow, it feels familiar. The way Mark’s lips move against his and how tender it is makes Jack’s frown deepens.

 

When their lips part, Jack’s already thinking of how to politely refuse whatever Mark is proposing tonight. The Irishman feels uneasy for the first time next to his friend and when he looks at the brunet’s eyes up close, he lets out a shaky breath. The shade of the American’s eyes are too golden-like even in the dark, and around the iris there’s an unmistakable shade of green. Jack’s face scrunches up in sudden realization and rage boils under his skin. The man before him turns cold, deadpan expression contrasting with the Irishman’s broken one.

 

“Anti,” Jack speaks through his teeth, holding back his anger. “Take us back home right _now_ before I _scream_ in the middle of this fucking street.”

 

The man who carries Mark’s face only gives a short nod and purses his lips, taking him by the waist again, and Jack doesn’t even care that they just shifted reality in public. He can feel a panic attack rising and his throat begins to close, too disgusted and horrified by what Anti tried to do. When they show up in Jack’s bedroom, the first thing that the green-haired man does is close his hand into a fist and punch the man in the face with all his strength.

 

Anti’s true form reveals itself and he walks backwards due to the sudden impact. The creature groans and covers his nose, grimacing in pain. Jack flares his nostrils and his breathing becomes sharp, chest sore due to his beating heart. The human wants to check his hand because it fucking _hurts_ , but he ignores it. Instead, he stares at Anti with wide eyes, words not being able to leave his mouth. The being composes himself and when he drops his hands, Jack sees a thin line of blood dripping down Anti’s nose.

 

“What,” Jack hisses every word. “the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” When the creature remains quiet, staring at the floor, the Irishman lets out a bloody scream. _“ANSWER ME!”_

 

Anti glitches and the humming, that was not present when he was Mark, is back in the room.

 

“I wanted to be someone else for you.”

 

“What are you _talking_ about?! You pretended to be Mark! You tried to trick me, to get in bed with you in a _sick_ twisted way!” Jack shouts again, voice cracking, and when there’s a knock on his door followed by a _Is everything okay?_ , the Irishman snaps. “Leave us alone!”

 

“Sick?! Isn’t that what you already think of me?!” Anti shouts back and the human sees red.

 

He runs towards the creature and they fall onto the floor with a loud thud. The lightbulb flickers when Anti groans and Jack’s fists kiss the being’s face, cutting his porcelain skin between grunts. Jack knows that the only reason he’s able to physically hurt the creature is because Anti is letting him do it. The human sobs and his hands stop, resting against the being’s chest in a defeat manner.

 

“I thought you would be happy to fuck someone _normal_ for once! So you would realize that you don’t fucking need me in the first place,” Anti speaks between bloody teeth and Jack remembers how he was treated in that cold night, not speaking to the human. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? You’re just _too_ nice to say it. I know what you think when you look at me, after I’ve fucked your brains out. I know I _disgust_ you. I wanted to solve your fucking problem!”

 

 _“I WASN’T GOING TO!”_ the green-haired man yells one last time and his throat hurts. Everything hurts. His shoulders fall and the sigh that escapes his lips is broken, raw. “I wasn’t going to do it…” he whispers, losing strength. “I wasn’t going to sleep with Mark, I was going to refuse it. If it was really him, I mean… I couldn’t… I just _couldn’t..._ ”

 

The corner of Jack’s eyes begin to burn and he feels like an idiot for crying. Anti doesn’t deserves his tears right now. Not right now. The creature seems confused, knitting his eyebrows every now and then. The green-haired man lets his fat tears fall and he chokes hard, hiccupping. Anti becomes a blur due to his crying and Jack breaks down on him, feeling betrayed.

 

“Y-You…” the human mumbles, taking a deep breath to continue. “You promised to tell me when you weren’t f-feeling okay… How can I t-trust you? Huh? T-Tell me, Anti… I wanna know…”

 

“You can’t,” Anti murmurs.

 

“Why don’t you let me trust you? Why don’t you trust _me_?”

 

Jack moves to lie down next to Anti on the floor and he feels numb, emotionally exhausted. The mirror image of both of them staring at the white ceiling with half-lidded eyes clashes in his mind. Jack feels tears running down his temple and going down to his ears, his hands are pulsing for hitting the man and it feels like there’s an open wound in the human’s heart.

 

“Because it hurts,” the being answers quietly and he wipes blood from his nose with the back of his hand. “It hurts to care.”

 

“That’s life.”

 

“Then I don’t want that.”

 

“Why?”

 

Anti turns his face to look at him and Jack finds himself unable to ignore it. The human’s heart clenches at the sight and there’s a part of him that already regrets hurting the man. There will be bruises on his jaw and eye. Anti seems unphased by them and it only makes Jack more upset.

 

“Like I said before,” Anti whispers. “You make me _feel_. I don’t want to hurt you, so I tried to push you away. I want you to be free from me.”

 

Jack swallows and huffs sadly. “Your plan is not working.”

 

“No, it is not.”

 

Silence falls between them like a blanket and they make no move to leave the floor. Jack tries to gather himself, calming down after so much rage. Maybe Chase is right. Maybe he is becoming like Anti in a way. He sighs and replays the same thoughts he had a few days ago regarding the creature touching him. Jack blinks slowly and looks at Anti again, his eyes are closed and his chest moves up and down.

 

“I don’t want you to be someone else,” the human whispers as calm as he can. “Don’t try something like that _ever_ again.”

 

“You’re making a mistake.”

 

Their eyes meet and the being’s long lashes bat softly against his skin. Anti called him _Mine_ once and he’s so possessive with the human, but now he wants Jack to stay away from him? Jack frowns and shakes his head, trying to understand this complex creature.

 

“What are you talking about?” he repeats. There’s frustration and sorrow in his heart. “We’ve been sleeping together for a week now and it didn’t cross your stupid little mind that if I didn’t want to be with you, I just fucking wouldn’t? Did you think I was doing it for pity?” Jack’s eyes widen when Anti flinches at the word. “You really did, didn’t you?! Jesus christ!”

 

He can’t believe that Anti pretended to be someone else just to make Jack change his mind about the creature. He thought it was fake, he thought Jack was just mocking him deep down. Jack’s baffled by Anti’s behavior and he pulls his elbows up so he can sit on the floor. His vision swims and he presses two fingers over his eyes hard enough to see multiple colorful dots. Even though it’s true that Jack’s worried about what they’re doing, it doesn’t mean that he’s not learning to adapt. He doesn’t want to overthink about them all the time, it’ll drive him insane.

 

“I’m…” Anti swallows and his voice is small, static barely there. “I’m sorry.”

 

Jack freezes and doesn’t turn his back to see the being’s expression, because he’s afraid to fall apart after hearing these words. The Irishman’s still trembling slightly and he tells Anti to leave him alone. The warping sound of him disappearing makes Jack get up, only to fall heavy in bed with his thoughts. There’s something hollow inside him. It’s cold and it consumes him little by little.

  


***

  


In the morning, Jack walks into the kitchen only to see everyone already at the table looking at him and the Irishman raises an eyebrow at them. When Henrik says that they need to talk about what happened last night, Jack scratches his forehead and sighs. They wait for him to grab some coffee because it’s too early for this shit and, when he sits at the round table, they follow his every move.

 

“Is this a fucking intervention?” Jack frowns and takes a sip from his coffee, mug trembling because his hand is still sore from last night.

 

“Jack…” Chase sighs. “What happened?”

 

The green-haired man purses his lips and rubs his left eye, explaining the situation and watching their expressions as he goes. Jackieboy Man wants to fight the glitch creature by the end of it all and Marvin puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head to stop the superhero. Henrik sends Chase a look and Jack can tell that they’re holding hands under the table. God, the Irishman really feels like lying down again. He places his mug back down and pushes it away from him, losing appetite.

 

“He hurt you,” Chase speaks. “I warned the bastard and he did it anyway.”

 

“Do you want me to do something about that, Jack?” Henrik asks.

 

Jack blinks at them, knowing that the doctor is being polite enough to ask for consent before getting rid of Anti. “No,” the Irishman shakes his head, feeling a headache. When Chase makes a protest noise, Jack huffs. “I said no!”

 

The conversation ends there, mostly because everyone freezes when Anti shows up on the doorframe, black eye and purple jaw. The Irishman was not expecting to see him so soon, he thought Anti would be gone for days before showing up again. Everyone exchanges looks with each other and Jack chooses to look down, knitting his eyebrows and ignoring the creature. It’s quiet for a full minute before Anti walks towards the fridge to grab some ice and wrap them around a kitchen towel. Jack gazes at the floor, only seeing the being’s feet in the corner of his eye leaving the place without a word.

 

Jackieboy whistles and Chase hits the back of his head, telling the boy to shush. The human wants nothing more than to distract himself from everything, from everyone. He wants to be alone. With that thought in mind, he gets up to be in his bedroom and Jack sighs in his pillow. The green-haired man drifts away and, as his body finally relaxes, he falls asleep.

 

A couple of hours pass and the Irishman slowly stirs himself awake, smiling when he feels fingers brushing through his hair. Jack opens his eyes and Anti is sitting right next to him, staring down at the human just like that quiet night. Memories of what happened makes his smile fall and the hands on his hair stop. They eyes meet and Anti looks so conflicted, so out of place. The rumbling coming from him loses its pattern, feeling unstable. Jack’s lips part and he inhales deeply through his mouth. The creature takes his hand off Jack.

 

“Should I leave?” The glitch being’s voice is barely a whisper and, for a moment, Jack wonders if his question means something more than just leaving this very room.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then stay,” Jack murmurs. “Stay with me...”

 

Anti leans down on top of the human, hugging him by the waist and burying his face on the crook of Jack’s neck. The creature lets out a sob when the Irishman caresses his hair, both of them emotionally tired. Anti glitches faster when he begins to cry and Jack shushes him, murmuring for him to calm down.

 

“I’m sorry…” Anti mumbles again. “I’m _sorry_. I’ll be good, I’m trying...”

 

The human swears when tears blur his vision as well. Goddamnit, they’re a fucking mess. Jack calms his heart down and swallows, feeling better for having the creature in his arms. Despite being so mad at him, Jack can’t deny how much he loves _this_. It’s like only when they’re together that they feel whole. The human brushes his lips on Anti’s forehead, kissing him there. Jack apologies for the bruises but the creature says that he deserved it anyway. It makes the Irishman huff.

 

“I have feelings for you,” Jack whispers, letting his thoughts out. Anti freezes above him but he continues to speak. “I need to stop lying to myself and overthink. I’ve noticed that not talking to you about what I’m feeling is a huge mistake… We need to stop hiding,” Jack huffs again. “You’re part of me. You’re mine too, you know?”

 

Anti raises his head to look down at Jack, wide eyes and mouth hanging open. “Say that again.”

 

“You’re mine.”

 

Jack holds the creature’s face, carefully not to press his fingers on a bruise, and Anti shakily breathes. When the being asks if he can kiss the human, Jack nods and he closes his eyes when their lips touch. The familiar taste of Anti invades his mouth and their tongues gently brush. He can feel the creature’s tears falling onto his cheeks and it’s bittersweet. Jack welcomes the tender treatment and he sighs into Anti’s mouth, heart mending. The being tugs on the human’s shirt and they slowly remove their clothes.

 

Anti presses his naked body against Jack’s, rubbing his nose on the Irishman’s neck. They make out deliberately, moving their hips every now and then. The green-haired man mumbles between kisses that he wants Anti to trust him, to believe in him, and the being nods several times. When Jack gets up to grab the bottle of lube in the bathroom, Anti whines until he comes back. They switch positions and the Irishman stretches the being open.

 

The green-haired man slides into Anti and they moan in unison, moving together with care. Something feels different this time. Jack’s heart swells with emotions and he loves staring down at Anti like this, mouth wide open and eyes locked on his. They’re chest-to-chest and Jack’s hands pull the creature’s legs up, bending him to keep him still while they make love. Anti lets out breathy moans every time the human thrusts inside him and they rest their foreheads against each other.

 

He can feel Anti’s member brushing against their stomachs and Jack gasps when the creature clenches his asshole on purpose. Anti chuckles and moans, rolling his eyes back in a particular strong thrust. The Irishman groans, feeling his orgasm close, and their breathing sharpens. The being wails and throws his head back when Jack keeps hitting his sweet spot over and over. Words of affection leave the human’s mouth and Anti sobs, eyes turning black when he comes between their stomach. Jack presses down hard when he feels the creature’s light shocks straight to his cock, and he buries deeper inside Anti before spilling his own semen.

 

They both gasp and choke, body spasming while they empty themselves. Jack grunts when the creature sinks his black nails on his ass cheeks, telling him not to move. Anti’s face looks like pure bliss, glassy eyes and messy hair. The Irishman’s heart beats like a drum, ringing in his ears, and he takes deep breaths. He rests his head on Anti’s chest and he lazily thrusts a couple of times more, making the creature shiver from the now sensitive skin.

 

“W-What… what was that?” Anti mumbles.

 

“Ah…” Jack kisses and licks a bruise on the creature’s left jaw. “Good to know you felt the same as I did… I guess we just made love.”

 

“Love?” Anti whispers, still high from the world. “Is this love?”

 

The human hums and pecks his lips instead of giving an answer, not trusting himself. The creature melts beneath him, static so calm and not glitching. It’s the most human he ever saw Anti. Their lips are red from kissing and Jack sighs, wanting them to be alright. They hug each other and the creature nuzzles his neck. Anti doesn’t want to let him go now and Jack doesn’t mind that at all.

 

Anti grows a little impatient after a while and the human huffs, asking what he wants to do. The glitch being smirks, feeling more like himself, and they end up having sex again. Jack sobs when Anti eats him out, split tongue moving in and out of his asshole. The Irishman rides him later on, and the bedframe bangs against the wall. Anti lifts his hips and digs his nails on Jack’s hips to keep him from falling. The human bends over the creature, drooling and shouting whenever Anti thrusts inside him mercilessly and shocks him playfully. The slow pace from before is left behind and they let all their rage out.

 

The Irishman scratches the being’s chest and his back arches in pleasure, feeling the warmth below his stomach. Jack’s balls brush against Anti and he moans loudly, leaking precum. The green-haired man bites the creature’s neck, shout muffled when Anti presses his thumb over Jack’s head. The human comes again and they groan together, the being losing pace with his own climax. Jack shudders, feeling Anti’s warm semen filling him up, and he sees white. He chokes, not being able to suck for air and his body goes slack.

 

“Jack?”

 

The human groans and knits his eyebrows at Anti’s tone of voice.

 

“Jack, talk to me.”

 

“Mm…”

 

“You passed out on me,” the creature murmurs and brushes strands of hair away from Jack’s face. “I’m that good, huh?”

 

“Shut up,” Jack mumbles and lightly punches Anti’s shoulder. The Irishman’s eyes grow large when the creature laughs. The sound is so familiar and yet so foreign to his ears that Jack can only stare at him. Anti’s shoulders shake and his eyes turns into half-moons. It’s a legit giggle that leaves Jack breathless. “You… You should do that more often…”

 

The glitch being rolls his eyes and bites Jack’s lips instead, pulling him into a rough kiss. The human moves to get up on wobbly legs, wanting to shower, and Anti follows him as usual. He doesn’t help this time at all, only teasing Jack again and pressing him against the tiled wall. The Irishman blows him, feeling the warm water streaming down their bodies while Anti lets out pornographic sounds. If they continue to be like that, Jack’s afraid his heart might explode.

 

When they dry themselves, the Irishman doesn’t think twice before putting Anti’s black shirt instead of his own and the look that the creature gives him is priceless. Anti makes an inhuman sound and glitches awkwardly, making Jack chuckle. The being ends up wearing Jack’s white sweater and he tells the human to eat something before he passes out again. When they walk towards the door, the Irishman tugs on his long sleeve and Anti raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“Just…” Jack speaks. “I know things can be hard, but I do want you...” He sighs and Anti stares at him, not blinking. “You don’t have to pretend to be someone else to be with me. It’ll only make things worse and hurt us. Do you understand?”

 

When Anti doesn’t say anything back, Jack’s worried that he still doesn’t believe him, but then he nods. They exchange a look, blue eyes showing affection, and then they leave the room. Jack turns red immediately when there are burning looks at them and he runs towards the kitchen to make himself busy. Anti stays next to him, having a glaring competition with Jackieboy from across the room, both of them crossing their arms. Marvin is the first to break the tension, saying he casted a spell for the Irishman’s room to make it soundproof because they couldn’t handle the noises anymore. Anti tells him to keep it that way.

 

Chase walks up to them and pulls Anti by the gauges, making the creature hiss and glitch. Jack glares at them.

 

“Am I right to assume that someone apologized and there was a truce?” Chase sighs when Jack nods and looks away. “You’re lucky that Jack likes you, you know that?” he says to Anti. “You’d be dead a long time ago if it wasn’t for that.”

 

“I could say the same fucking thing to all of you,” Anti growls.

 

“Guys,” Jack sighs. “For the love of God… That’s enough. No one is threatening anyone.”

 

“I am,” the being murmurs and the Irishman drags a hand over his face.

 

The human distracts himself with his heated up food and he squeaks when Anti bites his earlobe. Jack flushes, not used to displaying affection in front of the others like that. Anti seems to sense his insecurity and points with his chin towards the living room. The Irishman follows his gaze, only to see Henrik wrapping his arm around Chase’s waist on the couch. Anti makes the same motion, pulling him close and growling softly under his breath in a possessive manner.

 

Jack leaves him be and eats the rest of the food with the creature hovering around him. Before going back to his room, he grabs an ointment with Henrik that is used to numb painful areas and Anti lets him take care of the bruises. They sit face-to-face in bed, Jack’s fingers spreading the ointment with a light frown while Anti stays quiet. The bruise around his eye is starting to fade into shades of purple and yellow and the green-haired man sighs, murmuring that he’s still mad at the creature.

 

“You said you’ve feelings for me, right?” Anti whispers and the human nods. “I…” he swallows and knits his eyebrows, glitching slightly. “I also like you… I like you _so_ much that it _scares_ me.”

 

“Yeah,” Jack breathes. “Yeah, I feel it too. It is scary. That’s why we have to trust each other...”

 

Anti bumps his nose against Jack’s, catching the human’s mouth for a kiss. The Irishman sucks on his bottom lip and he tilts his head, opening his mouth more and letting Anti’s split tongue slide inside him. Jack’s heart flutters when the creature holds his face, rubbing his thumb on his cheeks, and he feels like melting. There’s a spark of electricity whenever Anti touches him and it feels wonderful. When they break the kiss, the being sighs and rests their foreheads against each other.

 

Jack smiles.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a coffee.](https://ko-fi.com/sparklepines) ♥  
> 


End file.
